


I is for Innocence; Avanthika

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [9]
Category: Baahubali (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:56:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The luxury called innocence has not been enjoyed by every growing child.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Baahubali) [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726096
Kudos: 1





	I is for Innocence; Avanthika

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



“But where’s my daughter?” Mahendra is almost screaming now. The three-year old princess is nowhere to be found... ditto for Avanthika, and all sorts of frightening thoughts are threatening to overpower him.

“I think I saw Princess Alakananda close to the arena, Your Majesty,” one of the ministers speaks up, and Mahendra jumps up instantly.

“Take me to her right now,” he commands his charioteer.

He will find her first and carry her to his bedroom before going out to look for her mother.

And what can Alaka possibly be doing near the amphitheatre? She hates the bulls... and it is risky for a child to go near them.

The sight that greets Mahendra is something he has never imagined in his wildest dreams.

Alakananda and Avanthika are circling slowly around each other, locking swords... yes, real swords that are almost as large as the little girl herself.

“Have you lost your mind, Avanthika?” Mahendra gasps in horror, rushing to separate the two. “Alaka is a child... she is all of three! Is this the age to start sword-fighting? That too with _adult_ swords?”

The lifelong warrior, who has never had the luxury of knowing what innocence means, merely smiles at her husband’s words.


End file.
